The Drug Addicted Cinderella
by RandomlyYours
Summary: Naruto says ‘you suck’. The letter to enemies about a painful past, and somethings that are just better left unknown.


**A/N** - The oddest story I've ever written, I hope all of you like it.

**Warnings**: It's rather dark, had pedophilia, rape, murder, drugs and language.

**Summary**: Naruto says 'you suck'. The letter to enemies about a painful past, and somethings that are just better left unknown.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, or Cinderella.

**Ad**: If you like this fic, go read 'Mine' and "Kimono' by me. They're both dark and twisted. I like 'em. And if you like the idea of a druggie Hayate, go read 'Sticks and Stones' by lunabasketcase.

_The Drug Addicted Cinderella Story_

* * *

Dear Konoha Academy,  
My therapist says I have to write down what I feel in a letter, addressed to my classmates, or at least the ones who made a difference in my life. He says its ok if it's negative, positive or something in the middle of that. But I have to.

Since I want to get out of this hell-hole, I'll start the letter, ok assholes?

If I'm correct in remembering, which I usually am, the rumors at Konoha about me are always circling around like leeches. That's high-school for you. And since I was the 'druggie' the 'prostitute' the 'orphan' and the 'idiot' and let's not forget my favorite, the 'monster', I'm sure the rumors about my departure are pretty damn big. What happened to me? Did my Yakuza god-father send a hit on me?

I'm currently in Suna Rehab, dealing with the mental effects my life had on me. I was put in here for a suicide attempt, and kept in here to deal with the withdrawal I'm facing from drugs. Not only that, but I'm here dealing with the damages rape has done to my mind. I'm not pyscho, at least I don't think I am, but I am in 'serious need of help' according to Dr. Tsunade.

Heh, guess some of the rumors are true aren't they?

Right now, a teacher is probably shaking her head, commenting to herself and the class how that's not the road to go through, that she expects you guys to learn from this lesson, right? And all of you are just whispering more rumors about me, which are mostly lies.

But then again, I don't suppose any of you had to deal with my life, now have you? Ah, I can just imagine it now! All you guys are probably thinking 'Well, my life's hard, why is HE acting out?' or perhaps you're thinking that I'm just saying a lie. For attention.

Since I'm being forced to by Kakashi-sensei (if Iruka-sensei is reading this, Kakashi-sensei says 'Hi', he's seen your picture and thinks your cute) tell all of you about my life, I got to. This damn place is only a BIT less fake then all of you. But it doesn't have television. Damn.

If it was up to me, I wouldn't tell you my story, cause I ain't sure all of you will even get it. Someone in the class is probably making jokes about me, how I'm an attention-whore. Then you'll wait for a pause and respond that I'm a whore in every way. And the class will laugh along. But since I gotta tell the story, might as well get started so I can end this damn letter.

I grew up, without parents, poor. When I was six, I was cut out of the city's system by 'accident'. Do you know why? Cause as it turns out, my mother was the infamous gangster, Lady Kyuubi, who was the reason for a thousand deaths. You might think that apple doesn't fall far from the tree thing wouldn't apply to an orphaned six year old but no. They looked at me and saw a future-killer. Suppose the person in charge of my file thought she was doing the 'noble' thing and saving lives in the long-run.

Anyways, after a month of barely any food and me ending up skipping three months of first grade, I meet this guy named Orochimaru Sannin.

Yeah, that's right the dude who all of your 'precious' Uchiha Sasuke turned in for trying to rape him. You all thought 'Oh, poor Sasuke-kun!' and baked the guy cookies.

Guess what he did to me?

Yeah, the pedophile raped me, repeatedly. I was too young to realize what was going on, but afterwards, he said if I let people do that to me, he'd give me food, and an apartment.

I was a little kid and I said yeah. Pretty soon, I was back in school and whoring myself out to make sure I stayed in it. I really didn't get it until I was ten that I was doing something weird. I mean, I know most people learn about sex when they're eight but it's usually from their friends who learn from their older siblings.

I had neither, all I knew was what I was doing got me through the next day alive and only limping a little bit.

So when I'm ten and we have the first sex education class, they also cover rape. That's when I learn what I've been doing. I skip school for three days, spend it puking and packing my shit. Orochimaru finds me and I tell him I know what he's been doing. He just smiles at me and says 'So?'

I go to slap him but he grabs my arm and tells me I'm a whore, and I'll like what he gives me, what the customers give me. I just nod because I'm too afraid to do anything else. When I start coming to school with more and more hickies, that's when the prostitute rumors start in school. We were eleven I think.

Then comes the drugs. I was taking 'care' of a wealthy, respected business man that night (who you all know) and the man asks me if I wanna try drugs, cocaine, and that I'll like it. I say no, because by now I know that not everything that will get you food and keep you alive is good for you.

The man merely slaps me and forces me to snort it, telling me he'll fuckin' kill me if I don't. I nod mutely and just do it, afraid to die. I swear to myself I won't get addicted, that I'm stronger then it.

A week later, when the man comes back he gives me more coke and I'm hooked. This man, who I'll call X-san and Orochimaru are like my family it seems. A twisted one but I guess it works.

Orochimaru gives me food, shelter and clothing, all my needs while X-san will give me anything I want, provided I let him do anything HE wants with me. I was fourteen, I think. Yeah, two years ago sounds right.

It's at this point of time X-san gets addicted to ME and asks Orochimaru for private access to me. He wants me to 'work' at his home as a servant, that he'll buy me. Orochimaru says 'yes' and I move to the Konoha Academy school district since I'm technically his charge.

I don't fit in, I realize that the moment I come into the doors. There's a girl, Kin, from my old school district there too. She spreads all the rumors and I find myself in the same exact situation that I had to deal with in the Oto District, except here, the people are all stuck up, pompous assholes.

That's when I meet the biggest asshole of all time, Uchiha Sasuke. When I meet him, I instantly hate him. I guess it's cause we 'kiss' accidentally and I get mauled by the entire female body of the school. I don't know, but eventually out of something called hatred, we grow to become the best of friends. X-san starts to get jealous of his brother, yeah, that's right. Uchiha Itachi was the one madly in love with me, but anyway, Itachi kills the Uchiha clan, and even while Sasuke knows it's his brother he can't prove it.

Orochimaru, who used to be attracted to Itachi when he was younger sees Sasuke one day crying and makes a deal with him. Sasuke becomes his new sex-toy and he'll help bring Itachi down. Sasuke takes the offer, but never has sex with Orochimaru, because he's too smart. He knows exactly what to do to get what he wants without actually doing anything to sacrifice it. It was a month later when Orochimaru went to jail.

I suppose that's when the string started to untangle.

The cops went through Orochimaru's homes and his belongings, and while Sasuke was being applauded for being a hero, Itachi was stressed. I started coming to school with no only hickies but bruises and I was limping a hella lot. And I wasn't allowed pain-killers by my 'master'.

I guess he wanted the world to know I was 'his' if such a thing exists...ah well.

So, I'm gonna take a guess again and all of you are pitying me, saying 'Poor boy!' or things like that, to which I just wanna say, you all saw me come in to school bleeding and a couple of you beat me up once or twice. I don't need pity from people like you.

But also, that's the time of life that I finally get something good in my life. Uchiha Sasuke, stuck-up teme, asks me to the prom, as his date. Not a friend asking a friend, but a person who honestly loves someone. I say 'yes' and we get to go to the dance.

I remember how all the girls cried and yelled things like 'It's not true!" or "Sasuke-kun loves me!".

Guys? Hate to break it to you, but the man is gay. And he's mine.

So, after that, we're going out for a month and it's all going great. Itachi is gone to much to notice me out and about, and I don't have to come into school limping.

But then Itachi comes back. He nearly beats me to death and locks me in a room for a week, no food.

Also, no drugs.

Some of you don't understand what withdrawal feels like. But I can't handle it anymroe, and I feel like I'm dying. I can't stop shaking and I just keep on crying hysterically. I try to kill myself at this time.

I have good news though. I lived.

Somehow, the cops had gotten news that Itachi was one of Orochimaru's business associates, and they went to investigate him. An idiotic cop, named Kotestu stumbles into the cellar I'm locked in and sees me bloody, and half-dead and starved.

You all know the story, it was put on every t.v. station in Konoha.

"Respected Business Man has Sex Slave!" "Uchiha Itachi is Found Guilty of Rape and Child Abuse" and finally "Sex-Toy Sent to Rehab"

I guess I'm famous, aren't I?

Well, screw all of you. I'm getting out in a week and me and Sasuke are moving to Yumikurage as soon as I get out. That's gonna be my happily ever after.

Signed,  
The Drug Addicted Cinderella  
Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

**A/N** - Well, this story sucked I just needed to get it out of my head. 


End file.
